


Another Unpleasant legend of Lil' Danny Pleasant

by Forevalone159



Series: Liltales [2]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, LGBTQ Character of Color, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevalone159/pseuds/Forevalone159
Summary: An alternate retelling. What if the Pleasant twins indeed had a big brother?
Relationships: Caleb Vatore/Lilith Pleasant
Series: Liltales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Birth

“Congratulations, it’s a boy!”

Daniel beamed in joy! Two years of hard work had payed off! Finally, a son of his dreams was born!

Mary-Sue, initially disappointed of the fact that her firstborn was a boy, smiled as well. She finally had a child with her husband, after 24 months of IVF and fertility treatments. It was their 16th try.

The boy looked nothing like his father, as he inherited Mary-Sue’s black hair and brown eyes. Daniel was not surprised, since Mary-Sue’s colors were dominant over his own red hair and green eyes. Nonetheless, Daniel was a bit disappointed since his son looked more like his mother and nothing from him.

The pregnancy went through very smoothly, with frequent health checks and proper care. The baby boy was very wanted, since he was the only chance for his parents to be parents at all. In honor of his father, the boy was named Lil’ Danny, after Daniel Pleasant himself. (Full name Daniel. Jr 英龍 Pleasant)

Daniel could not forget the day his son was born, with the infant’s wet, soggy face that marked his father as Daniel’s. The man had waited for ten hours just for the boy to be born, and he could not describe how delighted when he got to hold his son for the very first time.

As soon as Daniel and Mary-Sue Pleasant left the hospital with their newborn son, they were the happiest parents in the world. They were unable to explain the joy of having a kid, a _mostly_ ideal son, of their own.

Out of the IVFs the couple went through, Lil’ Danny was the first to survive the implantation at all. The boy was born healthy, with a pair of strong kicking legs, suitable for Daniel’s soccer legacy. It was only the second generation, but Daniel knew that it could last a few more.

After bringing Lil’ Danny home, the couple was then greeted by their family, who were informed by Jennifer Pleasant about the great news. Trying to keep his composure, Daniel introduced the boy to everyone. “Meet our son, Lil’ Danny.” The newly announced parents showed their precious son, wrapped with a baby blue blanket and a tiny ribbon, sleeping soothingly in his mother’s arms.

“Congrats on your son!” Jennifer cheered and proceeded to show the new parents a blue baby jumpsuit, clearly for the son they had. Daniel happy accepted and proceeded to take Lil’ Danny from Mary-Sue’s arms to change him.

The jumpsuit, being completely plain, suited the infant very well. “Looks like Danny have your face, Bro! Look at his chin!” Jennifer exclaimed.

Daniel was surprised, his son indeed inherited something from him! For years to come, Lil’ Danny would be loved and cared as the child the couple always wanted, with parties happening every time and everywhere. As long as no tragedies happen to him, that was.

Being the light of everyone in the Pleasant family, Lil’ Danny was often visited by his grandparents and Aunt Jennifer, who were all elated of their golden boy’s safety arrival and often left gifts for the blessed family.

Daniel and Mary-Sue only planned for a son, however, if Lil’ Danny wanted a sibling, they would make an exception, since they were willing to give their precious child whatever he wanted no matter the cost…

Even with the lives of their own…

Or worse…the boy’s very existence as a whole, as for years to come, things around him would distort to the point of no return.

For the rest of his life, Lil’ Danny would face a lot of hardships for years to come…

Until a true miracle occurred, that was.


	2. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil' Danny's desire for a brother

The first five years of Lil’ Danny life went around smoothly as every single places he visited was a big party for him, his birthdays, his anniversaries of the very achievements he made…

The first memory he ever had was among his best, as everyone around him were elated to see him and toys were never out of reach, or whatever he wanted. As he was still an infant, no one treated him harshly nor lecture him about anything.

Being an only child, Lil’ Danny had the full attention of his parents, both of them. Photos were taken… mementos were kept… and his toddlerhood were part of his parents’ best memories.

Lil’ Danny learned how to speak before turning one and had been walking since three months later. The boy also gave up his binky when he was nine months, to his parents’ surprise and delight. By the time he turned three, he was already potty trained and could speak fluently in a single language. As soon as Lil’ Danny turned four, he was trained for an entire life of soccer by Daniel, hoping to be the best player Peasantview had ever seen.

When Lil’ Danny turned five, he requested his parents for the thing that would change his life forever. “Daddy, can I have a brother?” Lil’ Danny asked. “All my classmates have one, except for me.”

Daniel, still lax with his son at that time, immediately accepted. That night, Daniel and Mary-Sue discussed about their son’s request for a sibling they were unable to carry due to each other’s fertility problems, Daniel for his low sperm count and Mary-Sue for lazy ovaries. “Daniel wants a brother, dear. Can we try again?” Daniel requested. “He told me that he had been lonely all the time and wanted someone to play with him.”

Mary-Sue sighed and replied. “What if he had a sister instead? What if he does not get along with his sibling?” The woman thought for a while before replying, “I guess it’s worth trying again, since we could still have children.”

Daniel smiled in delight, not only because he could satisfy Lil’ Danny’s wish to have a sibling, but also the chance to ride Mary-Sue again in bed! That night, Lil’ Danny’s life began to turn.

The month after, Daniel was the happiest man in town when Mary-Sue showed him a positive pregnancy test. Lil’ Danny was also elated as his desire of having a sibling to play with was within his reach.

Daniel and Mary-Sue were expecting two babies, to their surprise. However, they decided to keep the babies’ gender a secret just in case. Daniel, wanting to give Lil’ Danny a brother, had come up with a few names and eventually decided to let Lil’ Danny name his brother. Mary-Sue agreed to the idea of Lil’ Danny naming his sibling and reminded Daniel. “If one of them is a girl, I’ll name her Angela. I always wanted a girl with such angelic name!”

“So, Danny, what do you think of the idea of having a sister?” Daniel asked his son, who was excited about new baby. “I thought we’re having a brother! Daddy, it’s not fair!” Lil’ Danny squealed. Daniel sighed and calm told his son. “We’re having two on the way. One of them is going to be your brother, so don’t worry.”

“Aww…” Lil’ Danny sighed. “Alright, one sister is probably enough…I can teach her to play soccer as well! Girls can play too!” “No, girls do not have any interest in footballs! Because if they do, they would not be capable…” Daniel then loaded his son with a few more reasons. “My sister had not found herself a mate until she gave up her passion of sports. If you prefer your sister to have a love, it’s best not to let her play soccer at all!”

Being a young kid, Lil’ Danny believed everything his father told him, not aware of the fact that Daniel wanted to mold the kid to be just like him, a ruthless misogynic man full of stereotypes.

Seven more months had passed since. About a week before valentine’s day, Daniel and Lil’ Danny were waiting outside of the hospital ward, waiting for Mary-Sue to deliver the twins into their cozy world. He could not wait to see the tiny, soggy faces of his second son and his twin sibling.

Daniel was waiting alone since it was very late in afternoon and most of the people were still busy in work. He also wanted to keep the twins a surprise to his family members and had only told his sister, Jennifer, minutes earlier.

The excited father fantasized the times Lil’ Danny would have with his brother and could not wait for Lil’ Danny to enter championships with his brother, as the dynamic duo. He would be able to expand his soccer legacy into the best generation ever…

“Mr. Pleasant, can you come in?” A nurse told Daniel, breaking his thoughts. Excited to see his second son and Lil’ Danny’s brother for the first time, Daniel rushed in without hesitation.

At that point, Lil’ Danny wondered what if he had two sisters instead of one of them being his brother? He had seen twins that looked exactly the same, so there was a good chance that the twins would be identical.

The boy waited for a while and saw Daniel coming out of the delivery room with a bit of disappointment. “You have a sister, Lil’ Danny. Mommy wanted a girl for years, so it’s her turn to have a child on her own.” Daniel told his little boy. “But don’t worry, there’s one more. We’ll make sure you’ll get your very desired brother.”

The two then sat for another few hours, waiting for the other twin to come out.

Within the hour the clock strike midnight, Daniel was once again called into the room. Jennifer, who arrived into the hospital to join the waiting game, sat next to her nephew and discussed the baby names for his sibling.

“If my brother is a sister, I am going to call her Lilith! That name is the name of a demon and I think she is going to be a bad one according to Daddy!” Lil’ Danny told his Aunt with excitement. “If he really is a boy, I will call him Dick! Or maybe Hardy! I can also call him 英勇 as his middle name!”

Jennifer was appalled by Lil’ Danny’s comment. “Dan Jr, It’s not nice to judge someone before they did anything. Things might not be what you expected sometimes.”

The minute before midnight strikes, Daniel came out of the delivery room with a very disappointed expression. “Another girl…why?!?” Daniel yelled. “Why can’t we have a second son? Is it too much to ask?”

“Can I see her?” Lil’ Danny asked, “I want to see what she looks like.”

Daniel sighed and allowed his son to enter the delivery room, where the newborn twins were getting their cords clamped. “T-they looked the same…” Lil’ Danny commented on his twin sisters, wondering which sister disappointed the parents.

As for Jennifer, she was delighted to have two little nieces to play with since she did not have many girls to play with. “Congrats on your girls! I really can’t wait to see them grow up and how they look like!” Jennifer told Mary-Sue, who begrudging breastfed the younger newborn after lots of persuasion.

Jennifer offered to help with the parents take the baby twins home, which they agreed as they refused to touch the second baby. On the way, Lil’ Danny could not help but stare at his sisters who were wrapped in different things. Angela, being Mary-Sue’s desired daughter, was wrapped in a pink blanket tied with a large ribbon. Lilith, the unexpected second sister, was left unwrapped, dressed in a thin romper with only the diaper underneath.

Lil’ Danny did not understand why the parents dressed his sisters so differently. What did the girls do to earn such treatments?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil' Danny's changes and how he made his childhood friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a retelling, so if you had not read 'the unpleasant tales of Lil Pleasant', I advice you read the story first (Although it's not finished.)

As soon as Lil’ Danny’s sisters were born, the boy was stripped of his ‘golden child’ status.

No longer was the boy being the center of his parents’ attention, and no longer was he Daddy’s favorite anymore. He was yelled at for the very first time by his parents, as the point his relationship with them began to decay.

At first, his parents focused their attention on both the twins since they were extremely needy of care and were very reliant on them for survival. Not a day had passed without either of the girls crying for milk and diapers. There were times where he needed more attention, however, he never got both to focus on him at the same time, in fact, neither parents were keen to interact with him anymore.

That was why Aunt Jennifer became his main source of joy since she was willing to entertain him since the twins had distracted the parents from the boy. There were many times, though, Jennifer would rather interact with the babies than Lil’ Danny since they were girls.

At first, Lil’ Danny was angered by the fact he had two sisters instead of a brother and often got chastised over his complaints of them. He was left alone; with toys he could never share since they were exclusively for boys and boys only. The only playmate he could have, Cassandra Goth, had little interest playing with them, since they were not ‘gothic’ enough.

By the time the twins entered their seventh month, Lil’ Danny noticed that his parents gave more attention to one of the twins than the other one. Daniel and Mary-Sue often praised Angela without a reason, as if she was his replacement of a child. As for Lilith, the parents had ignored her since she was unwanted, an extra.

Lil’ Danny was a bit confused when his parents favored one of his sisters than the other but took the matters in his own hands and joined in the bullying of the unwanted sister. There were many times Lil’ Danny failed to make the said sister cry, much to his dismay and confusion.

“Demon!” Lil’ Danny would usually call his unwanted sister, however, Lilith seemed to enjoy that name, since the baby giggled at the sound of that word. Lil’ Danny found it ironic since Lilith would cry all the time since she was not fed as much or even approached.

Towards Angela, however, Lil’ Danny ended up making her cry when he called names intended for Lilith instead. As Angela was his parents’ new golden child, he got into trouble very easily, such as being scolded or even worse…slapped in the face.

Entering the elementary school was a big escape from his troubled family life as Lil’ Danny could not stand his little sisters anymore. Daniel decided to take a position as a part time school coach so that Lil’ Danny would not leave his own passion of soccer behind and formed a soccer team in process.

Out of the people recruited into the soccer team, was Caleb Vatore, a shy little boy with brown hair and gray eyes, and his twin sister, who shared the same first name as one of his baby sisters. Daniel was disappointed as he only wanted boys in the team but decided to keep Caleb’s twin sister in after witnessing her potential firsthand.

On Lil’ Danny’s first day at school, he was surprised that one of his new friends shared a name with his baby sister, making him a lot nicer to the infant turning toddler, whose parents had been hating since birth.

Speaking of his new schoolmates, the Vatore twins were not the only ones he met, there was Tank Grunt and Tybalt Capp, who were his classmates. However, he was not close to them, not talking to them much.

By then, Mary-Sue had begun to teach Angela how to walk and talk while berating her other daughter without any valid reasons. It was heartbreaking when Lil’ Danny returned home seeing Lilith struggling to stand up unlike Angela who could do it with ease.

As soon as Lil’ Danny completed his schoolwork, he would go and check on Lilith who was struggling to grow up. With her innocent pair of the emerald green eyes Lil’ Danny could not resist; Lilith was able to convince him to help her catch up with her sister.

As Daniel and Mary-Sue were busy with Angela, they did not notice Lil’ Danny’s part of help, with their less favorite daughter. Not that Lilith mattered to them since she was nothing but a burden, an extra they never needed at all, for a foreseeable future.

Due to being trained by her parents, Angela was the earlier of the twins to say her first word. “Mama.” Angela said, finally speaking her first word. Lilith would be saying hers a few months later, when Lil’ Danny was the only one present. “da…da…” The toddler said, a bit insecure seeing her ‘parent’ was a lot shorter than that of her sister’s.

Lil’ Danny would never forget the first word Lilith said.

Since then, Lilith would follow her big brother calling him that word, usually for attention and help with movement. Soon, Daniel and Mary-Sue witnessed their son teaching Lilith how to walk. “Why didn’t you help Angela instead?” Daniel then questioned Lil’ Danny, a bit frustrated over what he thought was favoritism.

Lil’ Danny was confused, however, since Angela clearly did not need any help with the parents’ guidance. At that point, Angela had also begun to run around the house like no tomorrow, making it pointless to teach how to walk. That failed to spare him, however, from his parents’ wrath.

As soon as Lil’ Danny entered elementary school, he had very little time to interact with either of his sisters anyway, since his schedules were filled with harsh soccer practices and academic matters, along with a strict sleep schedule to sleep at nine at night and wake up at 6 in the morning to forced breakfasts and being dragged to school with the family car.

Without the attention or love from his parents, Lil’ Danny became attached towards Lilith, more than he expected. Maybe having an extra sister for a brother was not so bad after all, Lil’ Danny believed.

For the remainder of one of their lives, Lil’ Danny swore an oath to keep an eye out on his sister on all times, no matter how much danger was posed towards them.

Even if that meant Lil’ Danny had to die over and over again.


	4. Lilith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil' Danny's disaster in the pool

When Lil’ Danny was nine, he won a football championship for the very first time!

Daniel was proud of the soccer team and pleased with his son for his superior performance. The week after that, a party was held in the pleasant house, with the families of the entire team attending.

Lil’ Danny was equally excited, as he got to see Caleb and Lilith Vatore again! He could not wait to introduce the twins to his own sisters, three years old at that point.

That night, Lil’ Danny was the joy of the whole of Pleasantview once again. He befriended a lot of toddlers his sisters’ age, a boy named Dustin Broke, another boy named Dann Dreamer (named after Lil’ Danny) and even a newborn, Alexander Goth, Cassandra’s little brother.

The first things the Vatore siblings did upon entering the house was to find the younger pair of twins, eager to meet them for the very first time.

As the party was a public, formal event, the toddler twins were dressed up very neatly and proper. Angela, the golden child, got to choose the outfit she wanted for the event, with a set of pink gowns and some ballet shoes to match. Lilith on the other hand was forced to wear the exact same thing as her sister and even have the same hairstyle as her sister --- a neat bob cut with bangs swept to a side with a hairpin.

The twins were so alike that no one would be able to tell them apart, except for Lil’ Danny, as whenever Lilith called ‘Daddy’, it would always refer to him instead of Daniel. Neither parents were aware of the little tidbit since Lilith only do so when she was alone with Lil’ Danny.

“Lilith, one of my sisters shared the same name as you.” Lil’ Danny told his female friend. “You’re probably surprised.”

The older Lilith looked at the twins and noticed something different. “Look at their eyebrows!” She commented. “They’re different!”

Lil’ Danny and his parents were shocked and observed the toddler twins. Angela, who was bouncing happily in her puffy pink gown and ballet shoes, sported a slightly thicker eyebrows than her twin, who stood still, displeased with the lack of choice she was given.

“I didn’t notice this!” Daniel commented on the difference Lilith V had found. “Good observation, Lilith!”

Lilith V smiled with bliss, receiving a praise from her coach was certainly one of the best things she would ever experience with him.

“Daddy…” Lilith P muttered, shy and cowardly, towards her brother.

“Lil’ Demon, let’s go to the pool!” Lil’ Danny exclaimed. “Let big brother show some moves for you! Don’t you agree, Cal?”

“Let’s go sis!” Caleb told his twin, who agreed without hesitation.

The three soccer players and little Lilith P went to the backdoor pool, freshly cleaned of chlorine and other possible chemicals which got rid of foreign pollutants which might contaminate the pool.

Lil’ Danny stripped himself into his swimwear, preparing to demonstrate his swimming skills.

“Soccer was not the only sport I am talented in.” Lil’ Danny boasted. “I know how to swim as well! Thanks to the swimming pool we have here!”

“Wait! Don’t jump in just—” Caleb yelled, but it’s too late. Lil’ Danny dived into the pool, not aware of what would happen next.

The water from the pool splashed onto the older twins, soaking them wet. “Danny, the water is deep! You might drown!”

Lil’ Danny, too excited to swim, did not listen. Unknown to the boy, the part he swam in was about 2 meters deep, more than twice his height at the time.

“Daddy!” Lilith P yelled when she noticed the danger Lil’ Danny would face. It was when Lil’ Danny found out the hard way.

Lil’ Danny’s body, hardened by the soccer practices, was denser than water. Due to little time for swimming, Lil’ Danny found himself sinking, without any help nearby. Water filled the child’s lungs the more he tried to escape but was unfortunately too late.

“Mr. Pleasant, Danny just jumped into the pool!” Lilith V approached her coach, her chocolate brown eyes in tears. “Please help!”

Daniel did not listen at first due to focusing on chatting with Mary-Sue, but after not hearing from his son, Daniel proceeded to the backdoor, hoping to see his son.

Unfortunately, it was too late. In place of his son, was a drowned corpse of the boy, too arrogant to listen to his peers’ words. There, he could hear Lilith P’s cries for her ‘Daddy’, desperate for Lil’ Danny’s response that would never come.

The next thing Lil’ Danny knew, he was back to the morning of the party, which meant the boy had to be in his best behavior for 12 hours before he could have fun again. Any misbehaviors, and the party would be cancelled, his father had told him.

“W-what happened…” Lil’ Danny wondered to himself when he saw Lilith P playing with his mini cars.

The boy looked around his surroundings and became confused. He swore that he was in the pool, drowning in front of his friends.

That would be the first of his misfortunes, as he was so traumatized that he dared not to swim again. At least Lilith P was okay…

For the whole day, Lil’ Danny was confined to his best behavior, but showed aversions towards the pool when Daniel cleaned the pool for the guests to use.

While it was great for Lil’ Danny to become the golden child again for once, he had since hardened towards pools in general. Instead of showing the Vatores his swimming prowess, Lil’ Danny decided to invite Caleb upstairs to play with his toys, since it was the best he could do to impress his father.

After the party, Lil’ Danny underwent another soccer training session so that he could win another championship, after all the guests had left, of course.

Mary-Sue on the other hand bathe the twins together before changing them into their respective sleepwear. A proper pink pajama for Angela, and a worn-out tank top for Lilith P, before putting them into their respective beds.

By the time Lil’ Danny was done with the short training session as the clock hit 9, he felt so exhausted that he hit the sack immediately as soon as he entered his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, the two Liliths will be named according to their surnames.
> 
> Lilith Vatore = Lilith V  
> Lilith Pleasant = Lilith P
> 
> In this story, Dirk Dreamer is named Dann
> 
> Peace out, Comments and Feedback appreciated!


	5. Kokoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's sister had their first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL warning: slight violence, just the tip of the iceberg

Time ran fast, and it was the first day of school for Lil’ Danny’s sisters.

Lil’ Danny was excited at first, as it meant that he would not be the only person in the house who would attend school. After a while of thinking, he figured that going to school with his sisters meant he would need to be more responsible, just in case something happened to either of them. Not just school matters, but also those abuses the sisters would have to endure, like him.

Luckily, the parents did not really have to worry about Angela. After all, nothing would go wrong since she’s the golden child of the family. Lilith P, on the other hand…

The younger twin managed to catch up to her sister just fine but had a rougher toddlerhood. In addition to being forced to dress exactly the same as her sister, Lilith P was frequently yelled at for little reasons. Once, Lil’ Danny returned home to see Lilith P’s arms swollen red from something unspeakable. Not just the arms, but also the legs as well. How did the little girl got such horrible treatment, Lil’ Danny knew better not to talk about it, lest he suffer a similar fate.

The first day of school was no excuse for the twins to be dressed differently, according to Mary-Sue. As usual, Angela got to choose the clothes all by herself, not bothering to compromise to her twin. A pair of pink mary-janes… a matching pink dress… matching pigtails…

The twins were dressed and styles so similar that Lil’ Danny could not tell them apart, aside from the different eyebrows. Lilith P was also forbidden to address Lil’ Danny as ‘Daddy’, with full threats and extreme ‘correction’. However, Lil’ Danny got a way around the issue, and got Lilith P to call him ‘Otosan’ which has a similar meaning, not to mention that Mary-Sue happened not to know Japanese at all.

The first day of his sixth grade, Lil’ Danny chatted with the Vatores about his poor little sister and how the latter was treated by their parents.

C: “Oh my god Danny, that sounds horrible!”

Dy: “I agree Cal. I wondered what she did wrong…”

LV: “Should I report to the headmaster about this?”

Dy: “No, I doubt he would side with us, considering what happened to Gunther…”

LV: “What happened?”

Dy: “Dad kicked Gunther out of the team even though he did nothing wrong, and then, he reported to the headmaster and…”

C: “That’s horrible! No wonder Gun didn’t show up last practice session!”

LV: “Back to your little teddy! Do you think you could let her into the team? When the time comes?”

Dy: “I would love to, but Dad do not want her to join soccer at all. He’s just as strict to girls to boys like me…”

LV: “It’s modern day, Danny. I doubt it’s illegal for girls to join a boy’s sport! Besides, I would love some girls to keep me company and get some variation in the team!”

Dy: “By then, we’d be in Junior High, Lils. But thanks for your suggestion.”

The three then fell silent, having sensed that Daniel might had overheard their conversation. They waited for a while to confirm their suspicions. Thank goodness, the three were the only ones around, so they continued their conversation.

C: “Good thing I did not drink so much water! I would had been in the toilet playing call of duty all day!”

Dy: “Eww, don’t say that, especially in front of your sister!”

LV: “Agreed Danny. By the way had you seen Brant? I didn’t see him lately!”

C and Dy: “Ehh?”

LV: “Around last month, Brant was scheduled into our professional teams, remember? I did not see him since!”

Dy: “Strange…I didn’t see him either. He was supposed to be attending 3 sessions ago… Dad didn’t mention him, either.”

LV: “I often see him kicking soccer balls on his own, and with a friend of his, too. Weird…”

Dy: “There’s something funny about those two boys. They often give each other flowers, whenever they meet. No way anyone would separate them, no way!”

LV: “Heh, I think it’s quite cute for kids to share flowers, don’t you think?”

The two boys agreed. Behind the classroom, Daniel carefully listened after overhearing what happened to a junior who ‘mysteriously vanished’ from the school.

At night, Angela happily announced that she had befriended a lot of people in her class. “So, I met Hermia Capp, her sister Juliette…oh! And Ophelia Specter, and Sandra Roth too! They all want to be friends with me! My favorite one is Dustin Broke, of course, He’s going to be my BFF!”

Lilith P was quiet during the announcement, as she only befriended one. Dann, the resident dark-skinned boy named after Lil’ Danny himself. Luckily, the two were friendly with each other, no ill intentions at all.

Just then, Daniel cut into the ritual and questioned Lil’ Danny. “Did you plan to make sure your sister remains single forever?”

Lil’ Danny was confused, what was his father talking about?

“I heard you are planning to get Lilith into the soccer team and then trashed about me kicking two people out!” Daniel yelled. “And you defended someone who have no right to be our team at all!”

“You’ll be in for this! You god Damn piece of trash! I will have Caleb and Lilith removed from the team, permanently, all because you can’t keep your mouth shut!” Daniel yelled at the poor kid. “Don’t you dare do anything about it! One word of you reporting me, and you will be sorry! I don’t care if you know what you think is right. Because you’ll hate it, whether you like it or not!”

“Brant is absolutely a disgusting asshole, I told you! I caught him holding a boy’s hand and he acted as if he did nothing wrong! And his skin is the most disgusting thing I’ve seen! Yuck!” Daniel yelled arrogantly. “And Gunther is goddamn fat, no amount of exercise would fix him!”

And then, Mary-Sue walked in and slapped her husband. “How dare you make such racist remarks? And kick someone out just for being a fat person, or black? What’s wrong with you?”

“There’s nothing wrong, Mary! Besides, I have been wanting to kick that Vatore bitch for being a fucking bitch and sharing the same name as that retarded asshole who knows nothing but to eat like a pig!” Daniel retorted, his piercing eyes glared into the twins’ eyes, especially Lilith P, whose innocence tainted by the countless abuse she went through.

The sisters’ first day of school was ruined by their parents’ first argument for years, and that Lil’ Danny knew that things would not be going as smoothly anymore.

That night, after the entire family had slept, Lil’ Danny called the Vatores again.

Dy: “Hello? Is Caleb and Lilith here?”

C: “Yes, Danny, what happened?”

Dy: “My dad wants to kick you both out of the team, he even said he had been itching to kick your sister out since day one…”

C: “Have you discovered why Gunther and Brant were missing in practice sessions?”

Dy: “I can’t believe that Dad is racist and homophobic! And discriminate people base on their body size…”

C: “I know that one day we’d be kicked out from the team…which doesn’t matter, anyway. We’re promoting to junior high soon, amrite?”

Dy: “Yeah, but Dad would be following me too…and I doubt he’d allow either of you to join in anymore…”

C: “It’s just an hour or two we would miss each day, Danny. Besides, I really hated that old-schooled jerk! I’d rather join the arts instead!”

Dy: “True…I always loved painting and dancing…but there’s absolutely no time for that!”

C: “…”

Dy: “Well, I think I will see you tomorrow, ok? Good night.”

C: “Good night! Have a good rest!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday the 13th is here! Yay!
> 
> And snowy escape too! Can't wait to bundle it up with knitting and batuu!  
> Included in the chapter is Gunther munch, Brant and Brent Hecking.
> 
> This story, Lilith Pleasant would be paired with Caleb Vatore, even though Dirk is in this story. And I planned for Dirk and Lilith P to be platonic this time round. It's an alternate retelling, so it's okay.
> 
> Otosan/Okasan is the Japanese term of father/mother, so Liith P would call her brother either by name or that...
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated, peace out!


	6. Unadult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil and his high school years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip all the way!
> 
> TW: Violence, homophobic content

When the twin girls were in their third grade, Angela joined her school’s ballet team and got straight As in every test and exams. Lilith P, forced to join her sister in the same team, did not thrive as well. The younger twin had average grades as a result, ranging from Cs to Bs, but they could had been worse if not for Lil’ Danny’s help on the way home.

The year after that, Lilith P managed to quit ballet, having sprained an ankle during one of her boring dancing sessions. Mary-Sue was enraged about that and tried to sign the girl into debate club. It failed, and Lilith began to fear everyone around her. The only exceptions were Lil’ Danny and Dann, who stood by her side every single time.

The junior high days for Lil’ Danny was uneventful, since all he could do was focus on his studies, having enrolled by his parents into an all-boys private school, Lil’ Danny did not have any opportunity to pursue romance at all. His sisters would be enrolled into a girls’ institute as soon as they graduate elementary school, _if_ their grades were high enough.

Lil’ Danny managed to contact Celeb and Lilith V, but only in his first year since he was not as occupied in his studies and soccer sessions at that time. Eventually, the ex-teammates were occupied that they had no time contacting one another, to the point that their numbers could not be obtained at all. It might had been his father’s plan since he had grown to resent the two Vatores and found them an obstacle of the legacy’s success.

After graduating junior high, Lil’ Danny was enrolled into another private school, similar to his junior high, as he had achieved a straight As and the best of conduct in 3 consecutive years. He was also the captain of soccer team led by his father and competed in countless championships with golden trophies as evidence.

During his six years in prestigious study environment, Lil’ Danny developed a formal etiquette, using professional tones and behaved proper at all times, whether in a formal event or not. Hardened by the strict school environments and soccer practices, the boy turned man knew better than to show weakness of any sort, such as shedding tears even he was all private to himself or being reckless in any situation, especially near his sisters.

In addition of not having any romances, Lil’ Danny chose to suppress his desires to have friends of any sort, not wanting them to be hurt by his any potential toxic influences and corruptions. He trapped himself in a cold, emotionless façade, as long as he remained in the household.

On Lil’ Danny’s 18th birthday, his parents threw a party to accommodate the fact that he was officially legal, which meant that he would be eligible to attend college after he graduated high school.

His sisters invited their respective best friends, Dustin Broke for Angela, and Dann Dreamer for Lilith, into Lil’ Danny’s coming of age party. The party was fun and games, having been held at woodland park, an area surrounded by trees.

Lil’ Danny might have a lot of admirers inside and outside of school, but due to his parents’ strictness and busy schedule, only the soccer team was invited. Not that Lil’ Danny knew anyone, anyway.

The rounded cake made of best quality ingredients, the cheers of people around him…Lil’ Danny remembered that rare event with all his heart.

His sisters wore exactly the same, as always. Mary-Sue governed her daughters with an iron fist, any difference, and who knows what would happen. Especially with Lilith P, who had been trying to differentiate between her and Angela. Lately, Lilith P had been practicing karate alone in girls’ bathroom and kicked a teacher by accident. When Mary-Sue found out about what happened, she forced the poor twin write an essay why she shouldn’t be doing such ‘manly’ activities at all.

Afterwards, Lilith P was barred from staying in school after she was done for the day, to prevent any opportunities for karate. However, Mary-Sue forgot about recesses, where Lilith P would hang out with Dann. Good thing Dann was supportive for his friend for learning self-defense and trained with her in a corner behind school.

Angela wore a fancy pink dress laced with Mary-Jane shoes once again. Her orange hair was tied into twin braids that hang around the small of her back. Lilith was dressed to be just like her, except for the hair that was recently chopped into a pixie cut for personal reasons. Mary-Sue had to get a wig and extensions just to hide the differences. Apparently, since a bullying incident on the second half of her first grade, Lilith had been cutting her own hair short, to distinguish herself from most of the other girls.

Angela’s eyebrows were shaved to match her twin during the important event, so that no one could tell the difference. Dustin and Dann were the only ones who could still tell the twins apart, since the twins were with the boys for a much longer time with Lil’ Danny.

The party went smoothly under the perfectionist parents’ watch, making sure that nothing could get in their ideal lifestyle. Lil’ Danny also played the role of the life of the party, being polite and proper to everyone he sees.

While the guests were having the time, Dann asked his namesake to follow him, as there was a secret Dann had been keeping for years, so much that even Lilith P did not know.

The two boys slipped away from the crowd and walked onto a mini hill, where a beautiful cherry blossom tree stood, waiting to scatter its petals once again in the following spring. The hill was fairly steep; however, the boys could reach the peak with little effort.

When the boys reached under the tree, Dann checked for surroundings to check that no one else was around and handed Lil’ Danny a letter. The envelop was decorated with a heart, indicating that it was a love letter.

“I wrote this letter, just for you! Do you like it?”

Lil’ Danny read the contents of the letter and let out a rare smile, for just a moment. “Cute handwriting, mister.” The older boy commented, going back to his usual stoic, solemn frown. “I don’t think I will be accepting it for now, though, you are too young…Wait until you have turned 18 before sending me letters like this.”

Lil’ Danny watched as Dann bowed his head down in disappointment but did nothing. Years of formality had frozen his heart, exactly like his parents wanted. However, he had a soft spot of children around his sisters’ age and rejecting them was just as good as disappointing them.

After returning the love latter to Dann, the two boys returned to the still ongoing party where the sisters waited for their brother to return.

“Brother, thank goodness you are okay!” Lilith P exclaimed. “I have been looking for you, Dann! I have been wondering what gift you have prepared!”

Dann remained quiet, still feeling rejected.

Lilith P seemed to have understood what happened and changed the subject. “Nvrmind… I guess…what about playing some cards? I’ve brought them in case you want it…” “Yeah, sure. Let’s go!” Dann groaned.

And that, the two kids went to a corner and do their own thing.

Before Lil’ Danny could continue on with the party, the music suddenly stopped.

“I am sorry, but this party is officially cancelled.” Daniel announced. “All of you please go home, I have a word with Daniel Junior.”

Beneath the mask of formality and seriousness, Lil’ Danny was confused, when his own birthday party was suddenly cancelled.

He watched as the equally confused guests forced to disperse from the party venue and from the park.

“Well, mister, looks like you won’t be participating in another party anytime soon.” Daniel snarled at his son, his eyes filled with unexplained fury and disappointment. “I can’t believe you would let a filthy rat to corrupt you!”

Corruption? Dann seemed innocent, and not to mention no weakness were shown at all.

“Did you think your actions with him would go unnoticed? Did you think THAT YOU COULD GET THE HELL AWAY WITH IT??!”

“Father, I rejected him—”

“Liar! I saw you opening the letter! And let out a smile that you are not supposed to!”

“He’s too young! I did not do anything risqué to him!”

“Don’t you find excuses for me, you brat!”

Daniel delivered a full-blown force of a slap onto his own son, in front of a cold-hearted Mary-Sue.

“I will deal with that dirty gay motherfucker! You will enroll in University of Britechester! You will enroll in the History Degree! You stay away from those broke ass monkeys at all times! One more time, and off to military you go!”

Lil’ Danny knew better to keep his silence and tears from his eyes. From the start, no, even before then, Daniel hoped to see his son succeed as a top-notch politician like his mother, or a judge, with a high pay and a lot of respect, just in case Lil’ Danny graduated with honors. Otherwise, Lil’ Danny would follow in his father’s footsteps as an obedient puppet, mindless and permanently trapped. Even Tank had an easier life than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not writing for a while.
> 
> It had been over a week or so since I finished the original story of Lilith Pleasant, and I must admit that the ending is confusing for those who had read them...
> 
> In this fic, the Pleasants were in very high in their society, much like the Landgraabs, Capps and Altos. And Lil would had the proper trait from the sims 4 snowy escape...


	7. a fateful visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil visiting Pleasantview while in Univeristy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: timeskip

The month after celebration turned disaster, Dann was arrested for theft and assault and sent to a corrective facility, despite multiple and clear evidence that proved his innocence.

Those evidence included an alibi, as Lilith P was with him at the time. The frame up affected the girl so severely that she lost her focus on her studies.

As a result, instead of having straight ‘A’s as expected, Lilith P got a single B, just enough to disqualify her from private school Mary-Sue had planned to enroll the twins into.

Mary-Sue was enraged and disappointed of her unfavorite daughter and assumed that Lilith’s tomboyish activities had something to do with the slightly lower grades, but after reading Lilith P’s dairy in secret, she realized that it wasn’t the case at all, in fact, appalled of the fact that scandals had affected the younger twin.

While Angela got to enroll into the all-girls version of Lil’ Danny’s junior high, Lilith P ended up in an average school nearby. Coincidentally, Dann was in the same school which meant that the two friends could still stick together. Unfortunately for Angela, she did not have a lot time with Dustin since the two friends were in separate schools far away, but they managed to get their mobile numbers to stay in touch. Not to mention that they still live in the same neighborhood.

As for Lil’ Danny, he remained formal and stoic, all times, as Daniel had moved in with him to keep his eyes on him. Lil’ Danny missed his sisters a lot and wished that he could have fun all day, even for just once. Throughout his time in University, the father and son duo managed to mercilessly defeat the team from the opposite school, without any chances of future victories for Fox Bury at all.

Due to Lil’ Danny’s seriousness, he found difficulty getting along with any of his classmates, let alone anyone. Except for Daniel only, who encouraged his son to continue doing his ultimate best. Despite not having any friends, Lil’ Danny managed to have his rank plunge into the highest.

Every month, the family would reunite through video call, and every March, Mary-Sue would visit her son and husband, taking the twins with her. However, on his third year, Lil’ Danny and Daniel decide to visit Pleasantview instead, since there was little time for soccer tournaments as Lil’ Danny had to work on his final year project. The time of the year was slightly earlier, when the duo returned to Pleasantview, the twins had just turned 15.

When Lil’ Danny stepped into his nostalgic place of a home, he noticed that the house had changed significantly. The attic, which used to be his room, was remodeled into a run-down bedroom. It was for Lilith P, first for refusing to be the same as her sister, then tried to run away from home without notifying anyone. Mary-Sue was pissed off, but since she had to divert her time for Angela, so…

As soon as the University student entered the house, he was greeted by the presence of a pair of girls with an identical hairstyle, shoulder-length hair pulled back with a platinum barrette. The two’s outfits remained similar, since both of them were wearing matching hoodie and skirt set. Lil’ Danny managed to tell the girls apart, though, since Lilith was enrolled into a less formal school, she need not stress as much, hence her more alive personality.

“Big brother, welcome home!” the twins greeted politely in unison.

Even with years of conditioning, Lil’ Danny retained the warm, soft spot for his sisters, especially Lilith P. However, under their parents’ watch, even such affection was disallowed.

Daniel and Lil’ Danny would be in Pleasantview for two days, unlike Mary-Sue’s weeks long visits. During which, Lil’ Danny learned what happened to the twins in their junior high days.

“Dustin agreed to become my boyfriend! I am so happy! He’s planning to go on a date with me if he got into the local boys’ institute.” Angela told her big brother. “He has been studying hard lately so that he could catch up with me.” Speaking of Dustin, Lil’ Danny could hear his father sigh out of disappointment, since the Brokes were in the older man’s bad books since he heard of their financial status, when he first heard of such.

Lilith had a different life experience due to from different school. “Otosan, I am still single. Dann told me he is into boys and it was you. But it’s okay, I can still wait!” The younger sister happily chirped, her eyes beamed with joy and glory, but Lil’ Danny could still tell that his poor sister was still suffering in misery, under the iron fist of Mary-Sue.

“So, anyway, Mister Skip Broke had announced a few free tickets free to a cruise. Well, he hosted it since there’s two extra tickets. I hope you can help me with winning one of them, since Dann had already won the other one.” Lilith P told Lil’ Danny, secretly, as soon as the two got into their shared room, excited to be away from both her parents for the very first time.

“Where to find the Broke family?” The older brother asked.

“While you are away, the Brokes had moved to a mansion near our place! It should be next door! You should check it out!” Lilith P replied, knowing the boy’s confusion.

Lil’ Danny thought for a moment before accepting that request. If it was for the sake of keeping his sister happy, Lil’ Danny was willing to do it.

That night, Lilith P waited while pretending that everything was normal.

The next morning, Lil’ Danny let out a secret smile of victory, despite having just asked for the extra ticket and completing a questionnaire on the reasons. It turned out that Mister Broke had intended it for the teenage girl all along, since everyone knows that the girl needed a break from all those torments she’s been going through.

After receiving the good news from Mister Broke, Lil’ Danny entered his room in to see the innocent teen waking up, just in time.

“How are you, little one?” Lil’ Danny asked. “You wouldn’t want to miss your vacation with the Brokes and that Dreamer boy!”

Lilith eagerly listened, as she wanted to hear the good news.

“It is your chance to get away from Dad and Mom, Lil!” Lil’ Danny told Lilith P. “I had arranged for them to include you, and don’t worry, I gave them the luggage you need!”

“Arigato Otosan!” Lilith P thanked in gratitude. “You’re the best brother ever! I will get to the Broke mansion right away!”

Without bothering to get Lil’ Danny out of the room, Lilith P proceeded to change into her everyday outfit, which consisted of a lilac sundress that looked as if it was obtained at a thrift store, a pair of matching scrunchies and a pair of turquoise sandals. Lil’ Danny averted his gaze, like a gentleman he was, while Lilith P shamelessly removed her oversized jersey she wore as sleepwear.

As soon as Lilith P was done with her daily outfit, she grabbed her mini backpack of personal items and headed off from the house, not to be seen again _for a while_.

It was also the day Daniel and his son were to return to Britechester for the final step to graduation. As soon as Lilith P stepped out of the house, Lil’ Danny was packing his own stuff up for the return trip.

“Let’s go, Daniel.” His father told his son. “We’ve no time to waste. And you didn’t want to lose any precious time of your life.”

Without a choice and his future at stake, Lil’ Danny held back his desire to sigh and followed suit. It would not be the last time such secret feelings would be suppressed.

Pleasantview had offered to host a party for the duo’s return, but Daniel declined, claiming that his son was still in his studies and therefore, not free to participate in any events currently.

What happened on his 18th birthday was still fresh in both of the duo’s minds despite happened years ago. Daniel was still a man of his word, no parties, means no parties. Not to mention one final, national match against Fox Bury before Graduation. Lil’ Danny wondered if he could be himself ever again, having separated from his personal life for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry early Christmas.  
> The first few sentences are my take on how Dustin was driven into a life of crime...or in this story's case, Dann's? In this story, Daniel is enemies with both the Brokes and Dann, for personal reasons. Yeah, like a slippery slope.
> 
> While I am focusing on Blender and RPG maker, I barely could find time to write. But it's okay, since I would return to this story no matter what.


	8. the ultimate match.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's life changing soccer match...while another tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence

When Lil’ Danny departed from Pleasantview, his thoughts was about his own little sister, who was finally beginning her own journey all by herself, and with her friends too. Of course, he had kept that a secret as part of the promise he made to Lilith P, that the two would go on an adventure before going their own ways.

Lil’ Danny was close to graduation and only have one more match before he could step into the stairway of freedom for the first time, one that he had never experienced even before his sisters were conceived. All he needed was to graduate and get into a relevant job that would make his parents proud.

Having finished all his final exams, Lil’ Danny only needed to focus on the final match.

For weeks, he thought of his sister’s whereabouts, ever since he bided her a safe self-discovery journey ahead. He managed to hide the thoughts flawlessly under his façade, because should Daniel ever found out, god knows what would happen.

Writing in a dairy was not an option, as his father would force him to let him read. Not allowed to use a laptop for personal reasons either, since it belonged to Daniel.

Not a word was spoken about what happened to the siblings, as well. One hint, and everything was spilled. Lil’ Danny knew what might had happened if his father found out his secret with his sister.

‘Lilith…’ Lil’ Danny thought. ‘We’ll meet again…I promise…’

The future of the university student depended on the success of the important 90 minutes match without a doubt, and the once in a lifetime opportunity, as the success of the match guarantee a position in the national soccer team, a big one for sure.

At first, the duo’s team got the upper hand, having scored three goals straight. Daniel scored all of them by himself despite Lil’ Danny’s best efforts. And then, there was a red card.

This red card was the thing that ruined Daniel’s perfect winning streak.

As soon as the second had begun, Daniel began pursuing the opponents to prevent them from scoring.

The opposite team had a female member whose soccer skills rivalled Lil’ Danny, however, she was already with someone else, and with a very noticeable tattoo. Not to mention that they had incompatible sexual orientation. (the woman was engaged to another man, while Lil’ Danny was asexual.)

Had Daniel not been so aggressive, the opposite team would had scored at least one goal or two, but nothing would stop the ambitious, perfectionist man from getting what he wanted.

This attitude was also Daniel’s downfall, since he ended up pushing the woman down, and trampled her legs deliberately.

“Stop that!” The referee yelled, but to no avail. Lil’ Danny tried to hide his emotions but was overwhelmed by his thoughts about his sister’s journey. Distracted by what happened around him, Lil’ Danny failed to prevent the opposite team from scoring their very first.

The rest of the match was a blur. The score became a tie despite Lil’ Danny’s years of training and the best efforts. It realized that soccer is not a part of the student’s life after all.

The worst part was at the tiebreaker. Exhausted by the excessive trainings and abuse from Daniel’s iron fist, the team were unable to catch up to the opposite team. For a moment, the tides could had been turned around when Daniel delivered a kick just meters from the opposite team’s goal, but what happened next was completely out of the coach’s expectations.

The soccer ball the goalie’s calf full impact, resulting in a bone cracking being heard. The ball did not enter the goal, which was unexpected.

“Daniel Pleasant, your team is disqualified. The victory goes to the team of Foxbury. You have ignored my calls and continued crippling opponents.” The referee announced. “I am sorry to break this to you, but this is not a wrestling match and therefore you should not directly injure opponents. The damage you did to the opposite team might not be reversable.”

“HOW COULD YOU?!? THIS IS OUR FINAL OPPORTUNITY TO SUCCESS! HOW COULD YOU SCREW THIS UP?!?” Daniel yelled at his son in front of the team.

Lil’ Danny, hardened by years of strictness, knew better than to talk back, however, even silence was not an option anymore.

“Tell you what! You will be going to the military for the years to come until we found a suitable partner for you! I don’t care how long it took! You drop out of the University and pack your bags! You will be taken to strangerville soon.”

“I am sorry father. The University told me that I am not allowed to drop out at this time.”

“Do you think I give a fuck about that excuse? You have no idea how much I wasted my time on such important opportunity you have ruined?!?” Daniel screamed his lungs out at his son. “I have seen your results, how disappointing! The GPA is an A minus, terrible! Your mom will hate you over this! You have dishonored both of us!”

The college student lowered his head, not out of shame or disappointment, but of despair. His parents never cared about him, or anyone else at all, Lil’ Danny concluded.

The rest of the team then commented about the duo and was about to gossip about the horrible truth when Daniel turned to yell at them. “ALL OF YOU, THE SAME WILL GO FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I DON’T CARE HOW MUCH YOU SCORE WELL! DROP OUT AND GO THE MILITARY, NOW!”

Of course, all of them refused.

“I came to University for a degree, not your desire for victory!”

“You don’t command what we do, mister Pleasant! Let your son go!”

“Your son did nothing wrong, it’s you! If not for your attitude…”

Daniel fumed with rage and yelled at the boys. “I will make sure all of you get expelled! I am going to report this great dishonor you all did to this school’s reputation!”

And so, Daniel did. However, a single loss is not a great setback, so not only did he failed to get anyone out, but he also got a warning over controlling the lives of students under his hands.

When Lil’ Danny got the chance to read newspaper again, he was horrified to find out that the cruise trip, supposedly a vacation, encountered a disaster.

The worst fear of his came true when he discovered that his sister’s name was not among the names in the survivor’s list, her body was never found, along that of the dark-skinned boy who confessed his love to him.

Even the Brokes were not safe, since Skip was found dead, although his son Dustin was rescued.

He bit his teeth, unable to accept the fact that he had literally sent his sister to hell.

Maybe his father was right all along…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I posted.  
> I must admit that I have been lazy lately. Finally I got time to complete this chapter.
> 
> ~~If you had read the last story, you might have known what happened to Lil's sister...~~
> 
> So...kudos/comments?


End file.
